Just The Way You Are
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: A quick reunion for our favourite couple, slightly AU, with a bit of danger. 2 chapters...second being made into a songfic, please R R. Haven't written anything in a long long time. M RATING


**Okay, I haven't written anything in a long long time...been far too busy...going away, falling in love, getting a job, wedding plans...etc. etc. So I thought I'd start myself off with a nice little easy piece to get me going again, I've been reading waaay to many Star Wars fics and have decided to write one of my own...that I'll actually complete...honest haha...**

**This will be a 2-chapter story, the first chapter providing some danger, and the second being a more fluff filled sappy song-fic...I'm quite excited, as I've wanted to do this ever since I heard the song, thought it was perfect for them.**

**This story will be M rated! As I have decided to try my hand at some more...adult scenes, never really written anything of that sort before, so go easy on me. **

**This is also going to be un-beta'd so forgive any obvious mistakes.**

**Ani/Padme pairing...obviously xD.**

**Aaaaand the disclaimer...-sighs- I don't own Star Wars...never will...however much I'd love to.**

**Oh and one more thing...just one more xD...this story will be slightly AU, so Anakin never turned to the dark side, ended the war, the Jedi now know about his marriage and as such, have learned from their mistake and altered the Jedi Code...may write a story about this...not sure yet...now on to the story...**

**

* * *

**

Anakin slowly and carefully parked his Jedi fighter on the small landing space located at the end of Senator Skywalkers balcony, she had made no hesitation in adopting his name after the Jedi Council had changed the code and allowed marriage, and he loved it, he loved not having to be secretive anymore, he loved that he could go home to his wife and not have to lie, especially to Obi-Wan. He had always felt guilty about lying to his best friend, mentor, and father figure. He stepped out of the ship as quietly and as stealthily as he could manage, the glass window/door sliding open to admit him when he entered the code on the lock to the side, he entered quietly, seeking out her presence using the force. Normally she could feel when he was thinking about her, as their connection was so strong, but he probed gently forward until his mind brushed hers ever so slightly, but enough to inform him that she was there, asleep, but not peacefully, he sensed how much she missed him, even in sleep, and that knowledge only made his need to get to her even greater.

He walked into the main living area, making sure to be quiet, and threw his cloak casually over the side of one of the large sofa's. He heard a soft, hurried clinking noise approaching over the plush carpet and he turned to C3PO with his finger over his lips in a shushing motion. The golden droid quietly addressed him.

"Master Ani, it's so good to see you, Mistress Padme has been ever so worried."

"Good to see you Threepio...I will retire...make sure security is up at maximum."

"Of course, Sir, Security has been tightened threefold, especially this past week."

A confused expression washed over Anakin's face, why on earth would his beloved's security need to be tightened so much?

"What's happened Threepio?" His voice adopting a dangerous tone. At that moment, before the droid could answer, a shuffling noise alerted him to Padme's presence, he sensed confusion and tiredness from her. She shuffled into the living room from the bottom of the staircase rubbing her eyes, getting rid of any sleepiness for the time being and addressing Threepio as she did so.

"Whoever are you talking to Threepio? Who would call at this time of..." she stopped as she opened her eyes and they fell upon Anakin for the first time in a month.

"Anakin!" she ran across the room to him and he met her halfway, enveloping her in his arms, lifting her up off the ground and swinging her around. He set her feet back on the ground and crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, that only spoke of their undying love and need for each other. He buried his face in her hair as she hugged him, resting her head against his chest. He breathed in deeply, savouring her smell and feeling like he was being born again.

"Oh Anakin I've missed you so much"

"Padme, my angel, I've been away far too long, I'm sorry" She looked up at him, pressing another kiss to his lips. He responded eagerly, kissing her once, twice, three times then moving along her jawline and down her neck where he stopped kissing and inhaled again, taking in as much of her scent as he could. She sighed contentedly and did the same, burying her face in his neck where she whispered to him.

"Shhh, my love, it wasn't your fault, you're home now, safe, you came back to me again, and I am eternally grateful to the Force for bringing you back to me." She drew back slightly, still remaining in his arms as she looked at him, his startling blue eyes never ceased to amaze her as he looked at her with a determined, yet love and passion filled gaze.

"I will always come back to you, you are my everything, my very reason for existing..." His face drew closer to hers and he lowered his voice to a whisper "...every day we were apart felt like a month" He kissed her again, more passionately this time and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues met and danced around, their kiss grew hotter as their need for each other increased. The month apart had been absolute hell, it had been the first time after the war that they had been separated for so long and Padme had found it even harder than the times he was away in the Outer Rim Sieges. Their love for each other had only increased, not that she thought it was possible, but it had, they had become so greatly connected that one could not possibly live without the other.

Her hands had become entwined in his shaggy blonde hair as they kissed, her head moving to the side to allow him better access as he plundered her mouth with his own. Moans came from both of them as they battled for control; his strong arms circled around her were keeping her up as his kiss made her knees weak. They broke apart for air and she met his gaze again. She suddenly felt a great calm wash over her and she sighed as the realisation that she was safe once more sunk in.

Anakin noticed a slight tremor come from her as she sighed and met his gaze, her soft brown eyes seeing right through him to his very soul.

"Angel...Threepio mentioned that security around the apartment had been tightened...why? What's happened?" She sighed again and bit her bottom lip, a sure sign she was worried...and even more so...scared. It was very rare that he ever felt this emotion from her and the urge to protect her rushed through him. Whoever had made her feel this way _would_ pay.

"It's nothing, really, it's just I angered some representatives from the planet Xalanor...they wanted to join the republic and have a voice in the senate and I came forward and said exactly why I thought they shouldn't, ever since then I've had threats against my life, the people I love, and even my home planet, it really is quite petty" He kissed her again, possessively, scrunching her nightgown in his hands as he curled them into fists.

"They wouldn't _dare_ lay a finger on you" His voice dangerously low. She smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose and then his lips."

"They won't, now that you're back, I feel so safe again" He pulled her petite form against his in another hug as she laid her head on his chest, his arms squeezing her to him in a way that relaxed her completely.

"I will always keep you safe, anyone who wants to hurt you will have to come through me first, and it won't be a pretty sight" She smiled against his chest and he brought his hand underneath her chin to lift her eyes to his.

"I love you so much, my Angel" He kissed her again, letting her know his need for her as he plundered her mouth once again. She granted him immediate access, swirling her tongue around his. A fire ignited between them as he lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, she planted kisses along his neck the whole way, suckling on his skin in a way that would only drive him crazy. He moaned deep in his throat, hurrying his steps before the need got to great and they wouldn't make it to the bed.

They finally got there and he laid her down on the bed, kissing her lips before standing up to rid himself of his Jedi attire, while she shed her nightdress and propped herself up on one side to watch him hungrily. When he was done, he all but pounced on her, rolling her over onto her back and attacking her mouth with such urgency and hunger they both became breathless very quickly. His mouth descended down her neck, planting wet, open mouthed kisses until he came to her collarbone, where he nibbled, making her hum and moan with need. Her hands combed through his hair while her body wriggled beneath him.

"Ani...please...lets skip the...foreplay...mmmm...need you too much...please Ani" His mouth shot back up to hers as he positioned himself...who was he to deny her anything? He needed this just as much as she did, the month apart had driven them both crazy, and now lust had taken over as he drove his hard length inside her so fast that her eyes rolled back and her breath hitched in her throat, she clung to his hair as he pulled out slowly, dragging out her pleasure, then thrusting straight back in again, filling her so completely...by the Force she needed this, needed him so much, needed his reassurance as well as his love, needed to feel safe, secure. She knew her Ani would protect her from anything, let them try, she thought, as he slammed into her again, knocking the thought out of her mind as she cried out his name in ecstasy.

Anakin longed to die inside her as he struck up a steady rhythm, making sure she got enough pleasure from this as possible. How he had longed for her on his nights away; missed her so deeply he thought that if he thought about her enough, she would appear before him and wash away his need. Her love for him fuelled him, kept him going, without her he would be nothing, an empty shell. He watched her face as she breathed heavily, whispering his name over and over and his need grew, he got more aggressive, slamming into her as hard as he could, going faster and faster, he brought his head down to nestle against her neck as her legs squeezed around him more tightly, bringing him ever closer, they both knew that it wouldn't last long, the first time never did after so long apart, he felt so full, and he was dangerously close to bursting at any minute, his pace quickened as her nails scratched his scalp through his hair and she continued to meet his thrusts, moaning her love for him while he nipped at the skin on her neck. He felt himself explode inside her and he thrust deeply, emptying himself inside her sweet depths.

Padme arched her back as he came inside her, crying out against her neck then collapsing on top of her, his weight smothered her as she held him tightly.

"...love you so much, Padme" he lifted his head up to press a tender kiss to her lips as she pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. Her face was flushed, her whole body glistening with sweat, she was so beautiful...did she know he'd crush the entire universe for her? Take on anything...do absolutely anything if it meant saving her life.

"I love you too...my handsome prince" she kissed his brow before he rolled off her to lie next to her. She cuddled against his side and he brought his arm up around her waist, pulling her closer to him while using the force to summon their blanket and place it over their nude bodies. Her head rested on his chest as they bathed in the afterglow, breathing deeply. She cuddled into him more, craving his strong arms and protective hold.

"Will you hold me all night Ani?" His arms tightened around her protectively as he kissed the top of her head. Force help anyone who came near her now.

"Of course Angel, I'll never let you go, I promise" He looked down at her peaceful face and watched her drift off to sleep. He breathed in deeply, revelling in her presence and letting himself be soothed. He only ever felt at peace when his beloved was in his arms. He closed his eyes, and let her presence soothe him off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Anakin found himself awake, Padme was still nestled against his chest, her breathing calm, she was totally at peace, but he wasn't, despite his sleep pattern being ruined in the time he was away, something had woken him. He looked at her beautiful form once more and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Scanning the room once more, he disentangled himself from her arms and pressed a kiss to her brow, she mumbled incomprehensibly and sighed, he allowed himself a small smile before grabbing his lightsaber off the bedside table, pulling his black sleep pants on and standing up to his full height. Looking around the room he used the force to scan the apartment, reaching out to probe through all the rooms, he needn't have gone too far though. He felt a life force throb and call out to him from their wardrobe...their _wardrobe?_ Who in this entire universe thought they could hide from him in a wardrobe? He sensed fear in this life force...but also malicious intent. He walked slowly over to the offender...who was still oblivious to his approach. He looked behind him to the bed, making sure Padme was in a deep sleep before he continued. Thankfully she was, he continued his approach to the wardrobe, coming to a stop just 2 feet from the door.

"If you don't show yourself in the next 3 seconds, my lightsaber will go straight through this door and through your head! Get out of there..._now_" His voice low and dangerous. He heard a slight shuffling, and the door opened slightly as a young male stepped out, something in his trouser pocket bulging. Anakin grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the floor with one arm.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the intruder just looked at him with a smirk, which only angered Anakin more. He shook the young male and tightened his hold, making him splutter.

"If you want to live, you will talk to me, you will tell me what I want to know or force help me I will throw you off this building and watch you fall"

The intruder managed to force out a laugh between coughs.

"A Jedi is not violent...it's not your way to deliberately harm me..."

"Then you obviously don't know who you're messing with, I may be a Jedi...and yes, I honour the code...but I am also the Chosen One...and when my wife's life is threatened, I will do anything necessary to protect her...now you better tell me who sent you...and more importantly...how you got in. If you don't then I will take the information forcefully...I will probe through your mind until your eyes bleed! Your choice" He saw the fear in the young male's eyes at the very thought, and he obviously thought that it would be better to talk and pay the price later then to have his brain attacked so violently he would be turned into a vegetable.

"I...I was hired to assassinate Senator Skywalker, she angered some powerful people..."

Anakin shook him again.

"Who sent you?"

"It...it was a...a Xalanorian called..." the young assassin coughed and jerked violenty as something was shot into his neck, something that shattered the bedroom window as it came through, making Padme wake up with a scream. She pulled the blankets up around her, looked around wildly and saw Anakin standing by the foot of their bed in front of the wardrobe holding up an intruder, who was now hanging limply in his grasp. Anakin cursed, placed the dead body on the floor and ran to the window, only to see someone jump off the roof of the building opposite and into a speeder, which raced away into the night. Padme's exclamation made him turn back around to face her.

"Ani...look!"

The dead assassin disintegrated before their very eyes, leaving absolutely no marks upon the carpet, and no trace of the dart. There was no sign to say there had been someone there at all. Anakin let out a sigh of frustration as he carefully stepped back into the room and toward the bed. He used the force to lift up every piece of broken glass and floated them out of the window, where he then disintegrated every single piece. The emergency window came down from the roof to replace the shattered one and all was quiet again.

Anakin climbed onto the bed next to Padme and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay, Angel?" he mumbled against her hair. She nodded and tried to calm her breathing. It had all happened so fast. She pulled back to look at him and he noticed a cut on her cheek from where the window had shattered and sent glass across the room. He cupped her face with one hand and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"What happened, Ani?" He lay back down across the bed, propping himself up on one elbow and quickly assessing the rest of the apartment to make sure there were no other breaches to security. Padme lay down on her back, scooting close to him and tracing his jaw line with her hand. He pushed his face into her hand, enjoying her touch, before kissing her palm and answering her question.

"I woke up and sensed something wasn't quite right, so I got up and had a look around, and as I thought, there was an intruder...in the wardrobe...told me he'd been sent by a Xalanorian" Padme's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at the very thought.

"In the wardrobe? How long had he been in there?" her voice rising in pitch slightly at the thought that someone may have been observing their...reunion.

"Don't worry, Angel, I believe he crept in when we were both sleeping, saw me about to wake up then hurried to hide in the first most convenient place...not a very good assassin if you ask me, sounds like someone's desperate to get the job done...although I do wonder as to how he got in past all this security..." he called out to R2, then got up and walked over to the droid as he came, whistling, into the bedroom. Padme propped herself up on her elbow as she watched the brief exchange between them, her eyes darting to where that creep had disintegrated...there had better not be a stain on her carpet, she thought to herself.

Anakin dismissed R2 and climbed back into bed, again lying on his side to face his wife.

"R2 tells me that the security guards by the front door have all been knocked unconscious, and that the control panel for the door has been completely fizzled out, I've told him to tell Captain Typho and to request more guards for the door, immediately, and to station a couple of clones up here as well." Padme sighed and nodded as her husband stretched out on his back and brought his arm up around her waist to bring her down next to him, she obliged, curling into him the way she had been before the intrusion. He kissed her forehead and held her petite form close to him as she said

"That Xalanorian representative must be _really _peeved, I never thought he would make good on his threat..."

"Oh believe me...I'll be having a word with Mr. Representative in the morning. Nobody threatens you and gets away with it" he raised her chin up with his hand so he could kiss her, she sighed against his mouth and kissed him back just as fervently.

"I love you, Angel" she tenderly kissed him once more, before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, letting his protective presence wash over her.

"I love you too, Ani, more than I could ever say" and with that, she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooo how was that? Boring? Long? Short? Crap? Please review, as I said, my first time writing anything smutty so I apologise if it is a bit useless. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Chapter 2 up in a couple of days.**


End file.
